Teardrops On My Guitar
by hsm2lover
Summary: Oneshot of troyella


Gabriella Montez sat on her balcony with her guitar in her hand and and pen and notebook in her other hand. She tuned up her stirngs and began playing

**Troy looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see**  
**That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be**  
**I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about**  
**And she's got everything that I have to live without**

_She thought about the time that Troy introduced her to his new girlfriend Stacy. She smiled and held out her hand hoping that Troy wouldn't see that it was fake. She was pretty, Gabriella had to admit, she had straight blonde hair and flawless skin. She wasn't the tallest girl but she wasn't the shortest either. Gabriella silently sighed and wished that it was her in Stacy's place._

She tried to hold back the tears not noticingTroy and Ms. Montez standing at the door listening to her song. Troy felt bad that he was the one she was singing about.

**Troy talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny**  
**That I can't even see anyone when he's with me**  
**He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,**  
**I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night**

_She thought about the time we she and Troy were laughing so hard Troy peed his pants which made Gabriella laugh even harder. They were laughing so long they didn't even know what they were laughing about._

a tear fell down her check but she didn't move to wipe it away.

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**  
**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**  
**He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**

_She thought about when she and Troy were on their way to school singing along to Britney Spears_

She cried a litttle more thinking about the fun they had.

**Troy walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?**  
**And there he goes, so perfectly,**  
**The kind of flawless I wish I could be**  
**She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love**  
**Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause**

_She thought about when she was at her locker, and Troy walked by her flashing a smile. She smiled back and shut her locker but she her shoelace in it not noticing she began to walk but fell over. Troy ran back and helped her up._

She looked up to the sky feeling alone and sad.

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**  
**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**  
**He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**

**So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light**  
**I'll put his picture down and maybe**  
**Get some sleep tonight**

_She thought about the time Troy didn't even say goodbye and left her and took Stacy home not remembering that he drove Gabriella to school. When she got home and went to bed she looked at the picture of her and Troy before flicking it down so she could sleep for once._

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**  
**The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart**  
**He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**  
**He's the time taken up, but there's never enough**  
**And he's all that I need to fall into..**

_She thought about the time Stacy kissed Troy when Gabriella was watching. That broke her heart so she made an excuse and left. She sang along to a sad song on the radio while she drove home thinking of the 14 years they had known each other that was now wasted. _

**Troy looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.**

She put the guitar down and let all the tears lose.

"I'm so sorry Gabriella." Troy said and wiped the tears away as she opened her eyes. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her which she happily returned. He pulled back and picked her up tucking her into and then crawled into bed next to her kissing her check as her eyes drifted shut. Ms. Montez smiled turned the light off and shut the door.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok so this is supposed to be a one shot soo there you go


End file.
